Traditional undergarments and pajamas for men come in multiple varieties. Undergarments and pajamas for covering the groin and genital area include briefs, which are relatively form fitting and hold the genitals against the body, and boxers that are looser. Briefs provide some genital support, but also limit the circulation of air around the genitals. Neither boxers nor briefs seek to fit material between the genitals and the groin and/or legs of the wearer.